gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-004 Gundam Plutone
The GNY-004 Gundam Plutone (aka Gundam Plutone, Plutone) is one of the four 2nd generation Gundams, and the predecessor of GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie, GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and GN-005 Gundam Virtue. Featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, known pilots include Chall Acustica and Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics As implied by its model number, the Gundam Plutone is the last of the four 2nd generation Gundams developed by Krung Thep based on the GN-000 0 Gundam.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Chapter 4MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' book Despite this, it is actually the third unit to be assembled and tested.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone It is also notable that Veda classified some of its system designs as highly confidential information, and even Krung Thep’s members are not aware of its full capabilities. Data collected from the Gundam Plutone are used in creating the Gundam Artemie, Gundam Nadleeh, Gundam Virtue.00P Mechanical File 003-1'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book A special feature of the Plutone is that when it enters hibernation mode, the suit’s unique leg joints drop due to power supply to the joints being cut, and this alters the suit’s height. As of 2292 AD, Plutone is also the only other Gundam beside 0 Gundam to have mouth vents. The performance and capabilities required of the Celestial Being’s mobile suits are vastly different from those used by other countries’ military. To accomplish huge achievements on the battlefield with limited units, it is necessary for Celestial Being’s machines to have extremely high offense and defense power. The Gundams realized this via the use of GN Particles, resulting in the equipping of beam weaponry, and the development of the GN Field which has high defensive capabilities. Although the GN Feld technology is present on the 0 Gundam’s shield, the outer spherical barrier version famously deployed by the Gundam Virtue first appeared on the Gundam Plutone.High Grade 1/144 0 Gundam Manual Through the GN Field generation devices (mostly in the form of yellow, round parts) installed all over Plutone’s body, a huge amount of GN Particles are released and used to form a visible, spherical GN Field that encases the suit. Unfortunately, tests showed that the Plutone’s GN Field is more unstable than expected due to being easily affected by external conditions. Faced with this issue, the Krung Thep team activated the ‘Second Plan’ - GN Composite armor, which consists of deploying a GN Field in the limited interior space of the suit’s armor. Despite this plan’s success in generating a stable GN Field, the external GN Field generation system is not removed from the suit’s system as there are plans to improve it. When the Plutone is inactive, the GN Particles produce by the perpetual GN Drive is stored in a large GN Condenser mounted on back of the Plutone’s waist.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Consonance – GNY-004 Gundam Plutone In this manner, the suit has access to large amount of energy immediately upon activation, and this also helps to meet the huge GN particle consumption when deploying the GN Field. During the early stages, Krung Thep engineer thought of equipping the Plutone with a Twin Drive System that utilizes 2 GN Drives. However, the engineers soon realized that synchronizing the two GN Drives is technically too difficult, and abandoned the concept, terminating the plan. More than a decade later, the concept is revived by the organization and equipped on the GN-0000 00 Gundam after a theory/design of such a system made by their founder, Aeolia Schenberg, is discovered.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 2 "Twin Drive" To achieve Celestial Being’s goal of eliminating conflict through armed interventions, there are two critical factors – the GN Drives and the Gundam Meisters. Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Celestial Being Thep Development Report - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone’s Core Fighter The GN Drives are the core and the source of the Gundams’ outstanding performance, and there are only 5 units, with no plans to build more to reduce the risk that their secrets would leak out. Furthermore, the GN drives are very hard to produce and losing them can spell the organization’s doom. Thus, it is crucial that none is lost. With this in mind, all Gundams (current and future) are designed with the ability to easily eject their GN Drive during emergency for the safe recovery of this important component. As for the Gundam Meisters, finding capable mobile suit pilots who agree with Celestial Being’s ideology and have the required skills as well as experiences is extremely difficult. This makes them as important as the GN Drives, and therefore, there is a need to look into improving their survivability during combat. To fulfill these two needs, the Plutone is equipped with a Core Fighter that is designed to ensure the recovery of both GN Drives and Gundam Meister. Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Consonance – Core Fighter The Core Fighter is a small, transformable flight unit that contains the Plutone’s cockpit, clavicle antennae, and GN Drive. During emergency, the Core Fighter is ejected from the suit’s body and flies away from the combat zone. A flaw with the Core Fighter is its lack of combat capabilities. Although creating an escape unit with combat capabilities is the development team’s end goal, it is somewhat contradictory. It essentially meant that the escape unit needs to have abilities close to that of a mobile suit and must be fitted within a mobile suit. This concept eventually evolved into the Gundam Nadleeh.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Chapter 17 The suit’s name is derived from the planet, Pluto, which is associated with the tarot card, Judgment, and this continues the trend of the 2nd generation Gundams having tarot card related name. The Judgment card also carries the meaning of ‘Rebirth’ and ‘Change’, and thus many within Celestial Being perceived the suit’s name as a reference to its Core Fighter.Official Website Profile Unbeknownst to the organization’s members, Veda had named the suit ‘Plutone’ because it plans to add the anti-treachery Trial System onto the machine in the future. This system shuts down machines linked to Veda, and is created to prevent betrayal by pilots controlling GN Drive powered mobile suits. This plan to install and test the Trial System is eventually dropped as Veda deemed the Plutone’s designated Gundam Meister, Chall Acustica as being unsuitable for the task. Testing of the Trial System is later attempted on the Gundam Artemie, but it fall through due to pilot-related issues again, and finally succeeded with the Gundam Nadleeh. The Plutone does not have a main camera on its forehead, and this is due to it having a composite sensor in the black part on the chest. Like the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea and GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud, Plutone uses a three thruster design for the back cover of its GN Drive, which grants higher propulsion power and maximum GN Drive performance, but at the cost of higher stress on the drive itself and thus lack stability. Despite having a GN Drive, Plutone cannot use the Trans-Am System as it is not unlocked till 2308 AD. After completing their missions, Plutone and the other 2nd generation Gundams were not dismantled.1/100 GNY-001 Gundam Astraea model kit manual They were placed on standby during the development of the 3rd generation Gundams, and eventually transferred to the Fereshte, a shadow support team to the primary Ptolemaios team. Due to Chall’s recommendation, use of the Plutone by Fereshte is avoided as much as possible, thus it does not have an upgraded Type F version or a Sensor Mask like the other 2nd generation Gundams.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Inter Mission-03 The Plutone is destroyed in 2307 AD, but a replica known as the GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black is later created alongside replicas of other Type F machines by the Innovators for their own purposes.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 5Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 17Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19 Ex-Fereshte’s members Fon Spaak and Hanayo eventually acquired these machines and by 2312 AD, they had them repainted in the Fereshte's colors and also had the Fereshte’s ID.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 8 Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Plutone uses a GN Beam Rifle as its main range weapon. Like the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea's, Plutone's GN Beam Rifle fires high energy GN Particles, and receives power from the suit via connecting to a forearm socket during use. Has a sensor mounted below the rifle's barrel. Serves as the predecessor of Gundam Nadleeh's GN Beam Rifle. ;*GN Beam Saber :While many countries were racing to create close combat weaponry with energy blade, Celestial Being had accomplished the feat through the use of GN Particles. The GN Beam Saber’s cutting power is superior than the Union’s and AEU’s Sonic Blade as well as Plasma Sword. Although the saber’s blade is made of pure energy, it can cross swords with solid blades as it incorporated technology that prevents repulsive diffusion of GN Particles. A GN Beam Saber is stored in each of the Plutone's knees, and slides out when deployed. This storage method is inherited by Gundam Nadleeh. ;*GN Shield :Due to the GN Field's heavy consumption of GN Particles, the Plutone cannot deploy it too frequently. Thus, it also carries a GN Shield on its left forearm. Made of E-Carbon, the shield is capable of blocking most physical and beam attacks. Serves as the predecessor of Gundam Nadleeh's GN Shield. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Fighter :The Plutone is the first Gundam to be equipped with a Core Fighter - a small, transformable aircraft operable in the atmosphere and space.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Chapter 10 It contains the Plutone’s cockpit, GN Drive, clavicle antennae and primary propulsion system. As a result, it has the same level of GN Particles dispersal capabilities as a Gundam, and is also quite mobile and agile. The unit’s black canopy contains a composite sensor, while the cockpit is located at the aircraft's bottom.Gundam Ace – Gundam 00F Chapter 5, Consonance of 00FMobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 4 To fit into the Plutone’s body, the Core Fighter folds into a block-like configuration. During emergency, the Core Fighter exits from the Plutone’s back, and unfolds into an aircraft-like form and flies away from the combat zone. The Core Fighter's weakness is its lack of weaponry. Despite this, its name has the word ‘fighter' as the development team had plans to arm it to ensure survivability during escape. For unknown reasons, these plans are never realized and the Core Fighter is not equipped onto the 3rd generation Gundams, as it is perceived to have limited usability. The concept evolves into the Gundam Nadleeh, and makes a return in the Innovators’ GNZ series of mobile suits as well as the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam. ;*GN Field :A characteristic ability of the Plutone is that it can deploy a visible, spherical GN Field that encases the entire Gundam, creating a 360 degree protective barrier. This is unlike the invisible GN Field deployed on the surface of the 0 Gundam’s shield. The GN Field is formed via GN Particles released from the GN Field generation devices located all over the Plutone’s body. In light of safety concerns, early testing of the Plutone’s GN Field are conducted with the Core Fighter removed, and the suit is powered by GN Particles fed from an external source via cables. These tests showed that the GN Field is more unstable than expected due to being easily affected by external conditions. Thus, the use of this system is suspended as the engineers work on improving its stability. Eventually, a perfected system is installed on the Gundam Virtue. Fon's second Plutone can also generate a stable GN Field as it inherited the perfected system from the Gundam Plutone Black. ;*GN Composite Armor :Created as a backup plan for the GN Field, the GN Composite Armor consists of generating a GN Field in the limited space within the suit’s armor. This design allows the generation of a stable GN Field, granting the suit high defensive capabilities, but it cannot protect exposed parts of the MS, like the sensors, etc. When attacked, the outer layer of the GN Composite armor will be destroyed or damaged, but the GN Field will protect the inner armor layer. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The operating system of the Gundams is linked to Veda, allowing the super computer to provide support to the Gundams and their pilots. Unknown what operating system is used in Fon’s second Plutone, which is converted from the Gundam Plutone Black. ;*Docking Port for Hanayo :When the Plutone is transferred to Fereshte, a docking port for Hanayo (a unique Haro-type robot) is fitted in the cockpit.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 1 This allows Hanayo to assist Fereshte's Gundam Meister, Fon Spaak, during missions. ;*Self-Destruct System :During the original Plutone’s last battle in 2307 AD, Gundam Meister 874 activated its self-destruction system to enable an injured Fon and her to escape from the battle with Team Trinity. Plutone’s Core Fighter is ejected prior to the explosion. It is unknown when this system is installed. Variants ;*GNY-004B Gundam Plutone Black History Note: For the history of Plutone in 00P, go to Chall Acustica's page. For its brief history in 00F, please visit Fon Spaak's page. Picture Gallery plu4543.png|Front and Back View GNY-004 Gundam Plutone.jpg|Gundam Plutone w/GN Beam Rifle & GN Shield GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - GN Beam Rifle.jpg|GN Beam Rifle gny-004-saber.jpg|GN Beam Saber gny-004-shield.jpg|GN Shield GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Core Fighter.jpg|Core Fighter Gny-004-corefighter.jpg|Gundam Plutone's Core Fighter transformation Plutone's GN Composite Armor.jpg|GN Composite Armor details Gundam 00P Gundam Plutone.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone Gunpla Gundam Plutone ROFL2.jpg|Scratch Build 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Gundam Plutone ROFL3.jpg|Scratch Build 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Gundam Plutone ROFL6.jpg|Scratch Build 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Gundam Plutone ROFL1.jpg|Scratch Build 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Notes & Trivia Articles & References Plutone_005.jpg|Gundam 00P - Gundam Plutone (GN Field Test) Gundam Plutone ROFL4.jpg|Gundam 00P - Gundam Plutone (Head & Antenna , GN Drive, GN Capacitor details) Gundam Plutone ROFL5.jpg|Gundam 00P - Gundam Plutone (GN Drive Complex System) Gundam 00F GP.jpg|Gundam 00F - Gundam Plutone's Profile Gundam 00F GP Core Fighter.jpg|Gundam 00F - Gundam Plutone's Core Fighter Profile Gundam Plutone ROFL.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 003-1 External links *Gundam Plutone on Wikipedia *Gundam Plutone on MAHQ Category:Anno Domini